theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
The Merciless Sun God
The Merciless Sun God is an sun god, they united forces with Craig and Dasani Water Bottle to defeat Big Lion once and for all. History The Merciless Sun God was one of the many Sun Gods which inhabited the vast Helios Colony, an highly advanced society in space, home to powerful beings which could harness power from suns. his name at the time was Korōnè. Korōnè grew up highly deformed, and was abandoned by their parents at a very young age. he ended up in an orphanage, where he was bullied for being different than the other sun gods, infuriated, Korōnè went sicko mode and killed all of their bullies, they then discovered that they werent just limited to harnessing the power from suns, they could also harness the power from other sun gods to make it even stronger. Korōnè then caused an massive explosion which killed everyone working at the orphanage. not too short after, Korōnè stole the life force and power from all of the sun gods in the Helios Colony, as the place became an big graveyard. Korōnè didnt stop there, as they used their gargantuan amount of power to travel around the universe, destroying planets, stars and galaxies, they then were given the alias of The Merciless Sun God. after a while, The Merciless Sun God ended up our solar system, they were bored of destroying shit for now so they only came here to pull peoples pants down, which surprisingly brought them amusement, The Merciless Sun God then went into our sun and hibernated inside of it, until Craig came in and woke them up to join forces with him and Dasani Water Bottle to kill Big Lion. Appeareance The Merciless Sun God was considered by most of the other sun gods as ugly because of his unibrow, lack of nose(only having holes for nostrils), only three teeth on their mouth, and lack of a torso. Personality Merciless. Powers, Abilities, Skills TMSG as a kid was not very powerful, they could absorb sunrays and turn it into energy like other sun gods did, but while the other sun gods used this solar energy to make themselves stronger, bigger, quicker or commit arson, sun god could only do this to be able to levitate for 4 seconds, but only slightly, just a few inches away from the ground. however, after being constantly bullied by the kids in the orphanage they ended up in, TMSG went sicko mode and unleshed its true power, which was of draining the life and powers of other sun gods to make himself more powerful. he can also bring out the true potential of the powers he stole from its victims, per example, one of its bullies power was to cause very small explosions with its hand, which could only make you trip at best, however after absorbing this power, TMSG quickly stockpilled and release solar power to cause an enormous explosion which destroyed the whole orpanage. TMSG took the powers of various lifeforms on the universe, so they are able to do pretty much almost everything they want, however they hold themselves back and only use solar based attacks so that they can have a little more fun with its opponent. Relantionships Craig - TMSG originally tried to kill Craig but since they coudnt they decided to help them kill Big Lion, they had fun fighting alongside him so they respect and like them a little bit now. Dasani Water Bottle - TMSG thinks that having the dryness of only a thousand suns is wack, but recognizes that Dasani is way more powerful than any being that he stole powers from. Trivia * The Merciless Sun God is ancient, even more ancient than Craig and Dasani Water Bottle, being the oldest of the trio. Category:Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses